Canada x Reader: Was this a date?
by MayaMumiai
Summary: You- The reader, are having dinner with Canada, or that's what the plan was anyway...


The restaurant was booming as you sat across from your crush and his bear Kumajiro.

A few nights earlier he'd invited you out for dinner, you'd assumed he meant with him and some other countries. The two of you had spent half an hour waiting and we're now seated. Its was becoming quite obvious no one else was coming.

You peaked over your menu to take a look at the blond man, only to find that he was doing the same thing. Your face turned red as you hid behind the menu once more.

"So um, why couldn't Alfred make it again?" You asked as you slowly pulled down your menu.

"Eh, oh he... He Had paper work to do." His voice was almost a whisper, if you hadn't been listening you never would have heard him.

You simply nodded your head and started watching everyone running around the restaurant.

As big of a crush you had on the Canadian, you really struggled when it came to talking to him.

You never really knew what to say.

"So, maybe we should order" you suggested, wondering what he was going to choose, pancakes wasn't really an option.

After waving the waiter over you decided on [favourite meal] and Matthew ordered pate chinois. The waiter jotted down your order, served you both some water then left to wait another table.

As soon as he left the table feel silent again. The both of you just stared at each other, desperate for something to distract you both.

You racked you brain for anything to bring up, just something to start a conversation. The world meetings was a bad idea- no one ever spoke to Canada, you'd already discussed the weather while waiting for a table, and you definitely didn't want to talk about other people. This could be your one chance to let him know how you felt. You didn't want to spoil that by talking about his brother or a some other random person. No, other people was off the table.

Then off a whim you blurted out the one thing you thought would get a reaction out of him.

"Hockey."

"Hockey?"

You mentally face palmed for sounding so dumb.

"Yeah, hockey. You like hockey don't you?"

"Yes I do. I love hockey. Do you like hockey?"

You should of been expecting that. Truth be told, you knew nothing about hockey. What little you did know was that it was a very violent game were men skated around an ice rink and beat each other up. You didn't like the sound of it. You'd only brought it up because you knew Matthew liked it.

You shrugged your shoulders and sipped your water, debating on what to tell him.

"I dunno, I don't really know much about it."

"I could teach you about it if you want?"

You quickly nodded your head, as long he just spoke about it, you didn't fancy getting on the ice and giving it a go yourself.

you could see his whole aura picking up, a huge grin on his face.

"Okay, so you have two teams, and each team has 6 players. There's the Left wing and a Right wing, Defensemen, Center and a goalie..."

He when on and on. Even taking a pen from his pocket and drawing out the ice rink on a napkin.

You knew he liked hockey but you'd never realised how passionate he was about it. He was almost talking at an average volume.

He went on talking about all the different tactics and players for a while until he dropped his pen.

Your first instinct was to reach down and pick it up but he insisted otherwise and crawled under the table to get it.

When the table suddenly jerked and caused you to spill half you water you got worried.

"You okay down there Mattie?" You asked, worry pouring from your words.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice had returned to his

usual whisper. "Di- did you spill something?"

"No." Instantly you leaped under the table to see what was going on.

Mattie looked fine all accept a big drop of blood was running from the top of his head and down to his cheek. Obviously from his previous bump with the table.

"Oh my God your bleeding!"

"I-I am?"

"Yes!"

You grabbed straight onto his arm, pulled him out from under the table and marched straight out of the restaurant, You didn't bother paying, your food hadn't come yet anyways.

"Wait, where are we going [Name]?"

"Where do you think? We're going to the hospital."

"Is it, is it that bad?" Was all he managed to stutter as you threw him into his own car, climbed in, grabbed the wheel and speed straight to the nearest hospital.

~Kumajiro would like to present you with this honorary time skip~

You spent a total of half an hour in the waiting room part of the hospital. When Matthew was finally seen to the nurse she wasn't very happy. Turns out it was just a tiny bump, so she cleaned it up and used some rubbing alcohol on the cut. Before she scolded you both for wasting time that could for been used on more important patients.

Currently the two of were walking from the car and to your front door.

"Sorry... again for panicking, and dragging you all the way to the hospital. I guess I kind of over reacted." You apologised, even though its all you'd been doing since left the hospital.

"No no, its fine." He answered as he clutched onto bear, seemingly avoiding you gaze.

"So, here's my front door." You mumbled, not

quite sure what to do.

Matthew didn't say anything, just looked straight down at his feet.

You slid your key into the door, therefore unlocking it and letting it swing open as you turned to face him again.

"Mattie, was this supposed to be a... Date?" You'd been suspecting it from the moment you'd sat at the table- table for two. Alfred 'doing paper work' was definitely a lie. Alfred never did paper work.

Mathews face almost immediately began to blush. His blush was so adorable, it was less of a bright red colour and much more of a dusty pink.

"N-no. It wasn't. I- dont- I- ummm, why would you, Eh."

You heart went out of him as you watched him stubble over each half finished word.

"You're sure about that."

He simply nodded this time as he pulled to his chest and held on tightly.

"So, would it be completely out of order if I did this?" You asked as you stepped up to him, gently pulled down his white bear and planted your lips straight onto his. His lips tasted just like you had expected. Maple syrup.

You pulled away after a second. Waiting for his reaction. He's cheeks began to glow twice as red as they had before as he struggled to push out more words.

"N- no. Tha- I liked. It wa-"

You places your pointer finger on his lips and leaned in close to his face, looking directly into his violet eyes with your own [e/c] ones. You tried your hardest to sound sexy.

"I'm going to make this easier for you. Just nod or shake your head. Was that out of order?"

Your words were quickly followed with the Canadian shaking his head.

"Would you like me to do it again."

This time he nodded, he even started to lean in closer to you.

"Wait. Was this supposed to be a date?" You asked again, determined to be right.

Your theory was proven when he began to nod his head for the second time. HIis face heating up for the what seemed like the millionth time that night.

Slowly you removed you finger and smiled up at that man, taking in his adorable face. All of his features were so soft. You had to resist the urge to start stroking his face.

"You ready for that kiss?"

He didn't nod this time. Instead he leaned down and pressed his maple flavoured lips to yours.


End file.
